Impossible
by Livy32
Summary: Summery: Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? Still looking for betareader.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Okay i am a huge fan of Alex and Olivia and this will be my first Law and Order SVU fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also appriciate a beta reader specialy for grammer and spelling because english is not my first language. Even if i am a 100% A/O fan this story will be a diffrent pairing. This story is a Kathleen Stabler and Alex Cabot I got this idea as Iwas reading Kathleen and Olivia story´s. This will be a multiple chapter story but i dont know how many chapters its gonna be. I try to update at least once a week depends on my work schedual.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teach law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia?

**Chapter 1**

It was late and Alex Cabot was tired, really tired. She looked at the pile of paper on her desk she had to correct for her class. If working as an ADA wasn´t allready demanding enough she though. She doesn´t even remeber how judge Donnelly and her godmother bribed her to do this job.

**Flashback 4 weeks earlier:**

Alex was walking down the corridor down to Donnelly´s office and knocked. She stood there and waited till she was asked to step in. After a while waiting and geting impatient she opended the door and heard Donnellý talking to someone "Bill you know Alex has allready enough to do." She heard and wondred if it is her uncle she spoke to. Liz looked up and waved her in. "Yes Bill, fine I see what I can do. Actually she is right here. Yes, bye."

Liz looked up to Alex and smiled "I am sorry to interupt you Liz but I really need a signature on this warrant its urgent."

Now Liz new how to bribe her niece in to the position at the Hudson University her uncle had in mind for her.

"Really that urgent?" Liz smiled devilish.

"Please" was all Alex could say. "You know Alex you have at least to tell me what for this warrant is. Last time I just signed a warrant of yours without questing you, it nearly cost me my job"

"Yes Liz I know and I am really sorry about this. We have DNA evidence of Richard Black 34 which was found on 3 rape victims also their descritption of Richard Black matched. I think thats enough. Alex pouted impatiently.

"Fine only if you do me a favor. Liz said and there it was done. That was the day where her barely there free time ended.

**End of Flashback**

Lost in thoughts there was suddenly a knock "Enter" Alex said loud and collected. There was a woman barely in her 20´s looking gorgeous as hell. Alex licked her lips and before she could speak the blond woman was holding her hand out to Alex "Kathleen Stabler" she introduced herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction:** Okay i am a huge fan of Alex and Olivia and this will be my first Law and Order SVU fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also appriciate a beta reader specialy for grammer and spelling because english is not my first language. Even if i am a 100% A/O fan this story will be a diffrent pairing. This story is a Kathleen Stabler and Alex Cabot I got this idea as Iwas reading Kathleen and Olivia story´s. This will be a multiple chapter story but i dont know how many chapters its gonna be. I try to update at least once a week depends on my work schedual.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content.

**Chapter 2**

"You are not related to Elliott Stabler, by any chance?" Alex asked curiouse and was hoping that she wasn´t otherwise she would be in big trouble just of the thoughts she had a second ago about the woman. If Elliott only knew, she thought. "Yes he is my dad Miss Cabot. He told me a lot about you. So as I heard you will be teaching here I just had to take your class." Kathleen started to bubble and blushed.

"Oh, what did he say about me?" She and Elliott often fighted and sometimes she thought that men hates her and even more after one night out with Olivia and Elliott where she and Olivia ended in bed together. They both woke up not knowing what happen but naked.

Neither Olivia or Alex ever talked about what happen that night, the only that sadden Alex was seeing Olivia dating one men after another like she tried to forget that night.

Alex always knew somehow she is a lesbian and accapted it while being at the age of 16 as she kissed her best friend Serena Sutherlyn. It was just her luck that Serena was gay as well, every other girl would have slapted her. After that her and Serena dated for 5 years but broke when both went to law school but they still stayed very close friends. People even started to gossip at work about them but they didn´t care.

"So?" Alex asked again and Kathleen was brought back from her own thougts "well dad said that you are ver passionate about your job and fair to the people even to perps." She smiled.

"I am not fair to perps." Alex pouted and thought 'god I hate the men'.

"He also mentioned that you are looking for an assistant and I really need a job Miss Cabot." Kathleen hated it to beg, but what she hated most was always running to daddy so she could aford something. Ever since she started to take her medicine for her bipolar disorder and took her life in her own hand it made her stronger and more confident which her dad started to admire. It also brought them closer. But if he ever finds out about the thoughts Kathleen just had about her dads ADA he would probabaly kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Introduction:** Okay i am a huge fan of Alex and Olivia and this will be my first Law and Order SVU fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also appriciate a beta reader specialy for grammer and spelling because english is not my first language. Even if i am a 100% A/O fan this story will be a diffrent pairing. This story is a Kathleen Stabler and Alex Cabot I got this idea as Iwas reading Kathleen and Olivia story´s. This will be a multiple chapter story but i dont know how many chapters its gonna be. I try to update at least once a week depends on my work schedual.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content.

**Chapter 3**

It´s been now nearly 6 month since Kathleen walked in Alex office and she actually gave the job to the younger woman. She was a real help to Alex. But it was not only that, suddenly she and Elliott become friends as well. She started to spent more time with the Stabler family, whenever there was a cookout or barbecue Alex was now invited. Kathleen just wanted her to be there. The only person that didn´t want Alex there was Olivia. After the one night they spent together she just couldnt be around the blonde much and seeing her interact with her best friend and his daughter made her to want scream at Alex.

Elliott noticed the diffrent behavior between Alex and Olivia and was hoping this getting together would help them to get on track again. Because mostly Olivia´s behavior made his working realtionship with her no fun anymore. Evrytime he asked her about what happend all she said "it´s none of your business" which made him angry. Because they used to talk about everything.

This time Alex and Olivia got invited to Kathleen 22nd birthday, Alex got her a very expensive set of pens with her name on it that Kathleen once saw as she and Alex went shopping.

She hugged her hard and whispered "thank you" in hear and gave Alex a kiss on her cheek. Which made Alex squirm because her attraction to Kathleen become stronger and stronger through the month. Sometimes just a small gesture like a light touch on her hand and all Alex wanted to do was to grab the young blonde and kiss her. But she had to ignor her feelings because if she acted on them she would not only lose her new friendship with Elliott and his family but her job at Hudson and her reputation would be ruined.

So Alex though it´s time for her to go out again and she did. To her suprise her old flame and good friend Serena was single again so they usally ended up together in some bar and were having fun.

It was a time where Alex though she could forget everything about her attraction to Kathleen. Until one day when she was dancing close to Serena and as she turned around she saw Kathleen, in the same gay bar with what seemed to Alex must be Kathleen´s girlfriend she was kissing deeply. Alex moand lightly at view of Kathleen with a diffrent woman fully forgeting that Serena was actually fingering her while dancing, hoping that Alex would pay attantion again to Serena.

As Alex was about to concetrate on Serena again she saw Kathleen´s eyes and she knew the younger woman noticed her and also saw where Serena´s hand has been.

Ever since that which was now 2 weeks ago it was impossible for Alex to have any contact with the blonde young woman and not toget turned on. But what she wasn´t aware of that Kathleen had figure it out so she started touch Alex more and hug whenever it seemed appropriate or run her hand along Alex back.

Still in thoughts Kathleen came back to Alex "hey Alex" she said happy. "Have you actually seen my old room?" Kathleen asked Alex who was still not following her and was lost in her own thoughts she went close to Alex "earth to Alex" she giggled "oh sorry Kathleen, I dont hink I have." So Kathleen grabed Alex by her hand and lead her to her old room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Introduction:** Okay i am a huge fan of Alex and Olivia and this will be my first Law and Order SVU fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also appriciate a beta reader specialy for grammer and spelling because english is not my first language. Even if i am a 100% A/O fan this story will be a diffrent pairing. This story is a Kathleen Stabler and Alex Cabot I got this idea as Iwas reading Kathleen and Olivia story´s. This will be a multiple chapter story but i dont know how many chapters its gonna be. I try to update at least once a week depends on my work schedual.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content.

**Chapter 4**

Holding hands and giggling like schoolgirls, Alex run with Kathleen to her old room. Alex dropted on Kathleen´s bed and rolled on her right side so she was now facing Kathleen. All of the sudden they both become quiet. Alex was nervouse so was Kathleen, they both looked in each other and their lips meet. Kathleen started to roam her hand along Alex body who got lightly aroused by the touch. The spell broke as they heard loud laughter from downstairs. "Kathleen" Alex moaned. Kathleen just put her finger on Alex lips and kissed her again. This time much harder and more with lust and desire. She rolled Alex over and was now on top of her. Kathleen spread Alex legs appart and pressed her body down to Alex who was now moaning faster and faster.

In the mean time Olivia was supossed to look after Alex and Kathleen so she went to her room and as she heard some moaning from Kathleen´s room, she opened the door lightly and was shocked to see Kathleen on top of Alex and kissing. At first all Olvia wanted was to go in and rip Alex and Kathleen´s head off. But for some reason she didn´t, she stood there and watched both woman. Olivia knew she wasn´t gay even after the night with Alex, and now seeing Alex with another woman Olivia wondered why she is so angry at the two of them until she noticed her own arousel between her legs. So she closes the door and runs as fast as she can and runs out of the house, confused and not knowing what to do.

After being lost in their own world for a while Alex suddenly realizes what is happing "stop Kathleen we can´t." She say´s in a sad voice and is about to get up, but Kathleen holds her "yes we can." She moans and runs her hand under Alex bluse to reach for her breast. Angry Alex shoves her hand away "no you dont get it Kathleen." She gets up and wants to leave. Apperantly not fast enough because Kathleen blocked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alex, I know you are attracted to me. I am not stupid."

"Dammit, yes I am attracted to you Kathleen and i really want you, but we can´t."

"Tell me one reason why we can´t?" " Because your my coellegues daughter not to mention your my student and much younger as me." Alex tried to explain desperate.

Kathleen looked in Alex eyes and saw the fear and sadness which Kathleen started to feel as well until tears were running down her cheek. "Please." She beged Alex "I can´t." Alex said and walked away. "Hey El have you seen Olivia? Nope I didn´t. She left" Dickie shouted.

"Oh." Alex said worried: "Come on you and Kathleen didn´t eat anything so far." He winked at Kathleen who was standing on the stairs. Alex looked at her and had lump in her throat which makde her swallow hard. Kathleen just smiled sadly at both until she walked down with her dad and Alex. They havent talked the whole evening to each other and also not the next whole month. Kathleen called mostly sick to avoid Alex.

And Alex missed the young blonde as hell. But she couldn´t get involve with her.

To distract herself from her feelfings she asked Olivia to go out with her for drinks. To Alex suprise Olivia suggested to her a well known lesbian club called "The Catacombs". It was a club were ladies could drink listen to good music dance and also fuck in rooms with diffrent settings. Alex knew that place because Serena and Abbie dragged her there once. She left earlier because she was in no mood to end being tied to a bed and screwed by Abbie and Srena. Thinking back she regreted her decision to leave earlier.

So here she was with Olivia in a bar full of woman and Olivia wearing tight jeans with a black shirt open so wide that Alex could nearly see her breasts. Alex was wearing a short skirt and a blouse which gave Olivia more view than needes and black high heels.  
"Okay Liv why here?" Alex ended the silence. All Olvia did was lying her hand on Alex thigh and leaning close to her and whispering "because I want you to screw me as you did with Kathleen." Shocked at Olivia´s statement and not knowing what to do she moved her hand and slapted Liv hard on her face and run out of the bar.

Okay the story is not really in favor to Olvia I know but it will change ... eventually. Reviews are welcomed and I am still looking for a beta reader. I know this is pairing that is more wrong than anything else but so is Kathleen and Olivia and I like it lol. Okay enough. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Introduction:** Okay i am a huge fan of Alex and Olivia and this will be my first Law and Order SVU fanfiction so please bare with me. I would also appriciate a beta reader specialy for grammer and spelling because english is not my first language. Even if i am a 100% A/O fan this story will be a diffrent pairing. This story is a Kathleen Stabler and Alex Cabot I got this idea as Iwas reading Kathleen and Olivia story´s. This will be a multiple chapter story but i dont know how many chapters its gonna be. I try to update at least once a week depends on my work schedual.

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content

**Chapter 5**

Olivia sat there suprised at herself because of what she just did to Alex she run her hand along her red cheek and swallowed hard. After few second she grabed her jacket paid the bill and run after Alex. "Alex wait." She shouted but Alex ignored her so Olivia grabed her from behind so she turned around and saw that Alex was actually crying. "Alex, I am so sorry." Olvia appolgised sincerly. "Why did you have to be so cruel, do you know how hard it is for me not to be with her?" Olvia swallowed "I am sorry Alex, I don´t know why I did it." Olvia looked down at her feet not daring to look in Alex eyes. Alex looked at OIivia and said "What do you want from Olivia, you sleep with me than walk away and now that I have feelings for someone else you are suddenly intrested in me, what kind of seek game are you playing?" She said annoyed. "Alex, I don´t know myself, I am confused." "You are confused?" "Hell yes I am, I was never attracted to woman until you came along. Suddenly all I can think of you. And I have to admit that I wasn´t so drunk that night, that I didn´t remeber all."

Alex couldn´t believe what she was hearing "so why ignoring me after it, was it so bad?"

"No Lex the opposit. I just didnt know what to do, I went to men I barley knew to sleep with them and prove myself that i am not gay, but being with you it felt so much better. But than I saw you with Kathleen, I couldn´t believe it, but it turned me on seeing you with her. I felt so guilty and dirty mostly jealous."

"Oh Liv." Alex whispered and touched Olivia´s cheek that was now covered with her tears, she stepted closer to Olivia " I have a propsition Liv." She said firm, Liv just nicked so Alex continued "I can´t be with Kathleen, she is my student works for me and is Elliotts daughter not to mention she is way to young for me." "But I want you Liv, I know it´s not fair because I can´t give you my heart, but I can give you my body." So what do you say? And before Liv could answer Alex kissed her hard and rough run her hand along her thigh up to her zipper and inside of Liv´s pants and started to finger her heavy. After a while and few moans Alex saw some people walk out of the club she released a flushed Olivia and also speechless Olivia all she said was "So?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content

**Chapter 6**

Olivia smiled and leaned to Alex and started to kiss her hard, ignoring the people and she said "does this answer your question counsellor?" "Yes" Alex moaned and pressed Olivia harder against the wall nuzzled her neck and whispered "let´s go to my place, I want you." Olivia nodded and hollered a cab. As soon as they were in Alex appartment they started to kiss again hard, their hands were roaming around each other body and exploring every part. Removing all clothes on the way to the bedroom. Alex pushed Olvia on her bed " god liv you are beautiful" she said out of breath. Alex licked her lips and kneeled infront of Olivia and start slowly to run her tongue all over her body. She gently sucked and licked Olivias nipples whily her other hand reached between her legs and was lightly fingering Olivias wet pussy. "Harder" Olivia moanded so Alex added another finger and was now fingering her with two finger deep. She lightly bit on her nipples and than looked in Olivias eyes and run her tongue down between Liv´s legs and explored her pussy. Which made Olivia´s body tremble and she knew she was close. "Please Alex I can´t hold it any longer" Olivia moaned. "Let it go for me, sweety, don´t hold back" Alex encouraged her and a hard orgasm hit Olvia. They had sex the whole night, Olivia returned the favor to Alex more than once.

Waking up after a sex marathon Olivia heard Alex on the phone.

"Kathleen you can´t just quit the job." Olvia heard Alex saying and she knew she was talking to Kathleen Stabler. Olivia felt tears on her cheek. She knew she couldn´t have Alex fully. Alex made it clear but it still hurt, which suprised Olivia. Until than she didn´t know that she had any feelings towards Alex. Olivia grabed her clothes and left the appartment. Unsure of what to do and if she could continue to be just Alex´s plaything.

Still on the phone "Kathleen fine if you want to quit than quit." Alex hang up on her pissed. She took the phone and throw it on the wall. Until she remembered that Olvia was still in her bedroom. She took a bottle of vodka from the kitched and poured herself and Olivia something. But was suprised as she entered the Bedroom and no one was there.

She got angry again throw the glassed vodka against the wall. She fall on her bed and started to cry. Because she didn´t know what to do about Kathleen and Olvia. She she couldn´t have both. Kathleen was to young and a student. Olivia was, she didnt know what Olivia was but she knew she enjoyed the sex with Olvia. Specialy as Olivia used last night her cuffs on her and fucked her with her dildo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content

**Chapter 7**

Alex cried until she fell asleep. Tired as hell she went the next morning to work. She worked the next month as much as she could to distract herself from all her issues and avoided the precint and Olivia as much as possible. Olivia herself only messaged Alex when it was work related but the last few days Alex noticed Olivia more often at the DA´s office. Olivia just dropted a file to Alex and excused herself. Slowly Alex followed Olivia to see where she went and was suprised to see Olvia in Serenas office laughing and walking around her desk. Olivia bent down and gave a Serene a light kiss on her cheek, run her hand along her leg and they both giggled. Alex couldn´t believe that her best friend would betray her that and not mention that she is dating Olivia specialy after she told her what happen. After fooling around for a while Olivia, Serena noticed someone watching them, she pushed Olivia aside and went to look "Alex" she said loud, but Alex was long gone.

Alex walked to the nearest bar she could find and started to order one drink after another. Being drunk she got a cab and drove to Hudson University where Kathleen was living with her roommate. Alex barged in drunk and a suprised Kathleen said "Alex what are you doing here?" She closed the door and pushed Alex inside. Happy her roommate wasn´t there. Alex took a deep breath before she grabed Kathleen roughly and pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her to kiss her. Kathleen strugled against Alex but Alex was to strong she couldn´t even scream because she was kissing her hard. As she set one hand free she slapted Alex hard and pushed of her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kathleen said furiouse. Alex just stood there tears running down her cheeks "I don´t know Kathleen, please." She begged the younger woman.

"I cant be without you Kathleen." "But you were the one who didn´t want to be with me because of your career and all." "I don´t care Kathleen, I just want you." Alex said out of breath. Kathleen got close to Alex pressed her head to hers and kissed her deeply. Noticing the alcahol, Kathleen knew Alex would change her mind the next morning. "Come one Alex I know you are tired, let me drive you to your appartmen." "Only if you stay with me." Alex answered tired and went with Kathleen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for adult situations (that means sex) involving two women. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Summery:** Alex is teaching law at Hudson University and Kathleen Stabler is her student and works for her. What happens when Alex finds herself attracted to Kathleen and what about Elliott and Olivia? In future chapters this story might have some BDSM content

**Chapter 7**

The next morning as Alex woke she had a major hangover and tried to remember what happen the last day. She looked around and scanned her appartment for Kathleen but she couldnt find her. She laid down and started to cry until she her the bathroom door open and saw Kathleen coming out just with a towel around her body and wet hair. "I though you left?" Alex said with a sad voice and tears running down her cheeks. Kathleen bend down to her and slowly stroked her cheek "I could never leave you Alexandra." She said with an confident voice and kissed her first slow and bit unsure but than Alex deepen the kiss, put her arms around Kathleen´s neck slide her hands around Kathleen´s body and removed her towel so the young woman was now naked infront of her.

Alex moaned as she her and licked her lips, she got up a bit and started to remove slowly her clothes infront of Kathleen. Just as she was about to remove her panties Kathleen stopted her and kneeled infront of the bed and removed the panties herself. She looked in her eyes and whispered "you have no idea what you do to me Alex." She parted Alex legs and started slowly to touch her pussy.

"Katleen" Alex said with a husky voice and was about touch Kathleen´s breast, she had to feel but to her suprise Kathleen pushed her hands away "no touching, let me" she said and pushed Alex lightly so she was now lying on the bed naked. She looked at Alex for a while and smiled before she got on top of her "do you trust me? Yes" Kathleen started to place soft kisses along Alex body and took her time with each of her breasts while her legs where between Alex and she started to grind against her pussy until she was where she wanted to be with her mouth between Akex and legs and started gently to suck her. She could feel how aroused and wet Alex was and enjoyed it that she can make Alex feel that way.

"Please Kathleen, ... please what Alex?" Alex moanded "fuck me please." "That´s what I am doing baby." So she started to suck Alex deeper and faster she bit on Alex sensitive clit lightlyshe knew it would bring Alex over the edge which it did and she loved to here Alex screaming her name over and over until she catched her breath and calmed down.

**Author´s note:** And yes I know my grammer and typos suck therefor i am still looking for a betareader. I have also some ideas for Olivia/Alex FF´s so if anyone is intrested feel free to pass me an IM.


End file.
